Alex Family-Nitro got framed
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: Nitro did something that got him in big trouble.


Alex Family-Nitro got framed

Alex went back to work. Alex clocked in until Melman walked up to him. Alex! so glad to see you. You look great. Well thanks Melman. By the way, your labs came back & you don't have bronchitis. Alex eyes was relief. Was that going on all over the Hospital? Yes it was. I just want to make sure that my staff didn't get expose it it. They went up to the Nurses station. Melman picked up the clipboard & looked at the patients charts. Okay let go over the schedule. said Melman to Alex. We got patient on Bed 1 need dressing changed on her surgical site & Bed 2 needs hers catheter bag empty oh a young teenager in Exam. 6 needs an ultrasound because she's eight months pregnant. Alex interrupts. How old is she? 15. Melman said. Alex examined all the charts. I'll takes care of her first. Alex came in the room saw the daughter on the table. Hi, I'm Alex & I'll be doing your ultrasound. Alex had her lie down on the table & lift her gown up. Alex put gel on her belly & apply the wand on her tummy & moved it around. All the sudden, her water broke on the exam. table. Alex picked up the phone & page Melman. " Melman report to Exam. Room 6" Melman ran into the clinic into Exam. Room 6. He grabbed the wheelchair in the hallway & wheeled her the maternity floor into a birthing room.

Alex came home from work. Honey you will be believe what I happen at work? Gia looked a second. Gia went downstairs. Hi Honey. Hi guess what? I delivered my first baby. There was no free Doctor's so they ask me to delivered it. A 15 year old had a baby girl. Gia Stared at the clock. Honey What's wrong? Nitro suppose to come home from soccer practice an hour ago. The phone rang. It was the police department. Gia picked up. "Hello? The police talked. "Is this Gia? '"speaking. Gia put the phone on speaker phone so Alex need to hear this. "We got your boy Nitro. We caught him tagging on School grounds with a bottle of spray paint while we were crusing around the neighborhood & he stole some blind person's wallet. Alex looked mad. My husband will be right over thanks you very much.

Well It's time for me to do the father patrol.

After Alex got to the police station, He saw Nitro sitting to the detention bench. NITRO! What were you thinking?! The police came in. Thanks for coming. Your Alex right. Yes I'm sorry for all the trouble the my boy cause. Can we talk in another room? The police said. Alex turned back at Nitro. Stay right there. Alex went into another room with the man. After they talk for a while, Alex & Nitro got in the car. Alex talked. Nitro? I an disappointed in you. You have cost me $1,000 in fine. They could sent you to juvenile hall but I told then that I would pay the fine so you wouldn't have to go there. Nitro had his head down feeling sorry for himself I'm sorry Dad. What were you thinking?! Why did you do this? Nitro explained There this one kid at school saids that he will pay me if I do two crimes. Is he a bully at School? Alex asks. Nitro answered. Yes & if I did't do them, He'll force me to give him my lunch money & He'll beat me up during the School year. Alex looked shocked. I'll talk to his parents. In a meantime, you are grounded. Nitro looked up. WHAT?! You herd me, No video games, No allowance except for lunch money in fact, I'm taking your. game console away for a month in fact your bedtime will be an hour early during your punishment & No dessert.

They came home & Alex went upstair to his room & took his XBox out if his room. Nitro's normal bedtime is 8:30pm. He has to go to bed at 7:30pm After dinner, Nitro went upstairs to bed. Gia & Alex were arguing. Gia yelled at Alex. ALEX! HE'S IS JUST A LITTLE BOY! Alex yelled back. WELL I'M TEACHING OUR SON WHAT'S RIGHT & WHAT'S WRONG. Nitro had his ear up to the door, Grabbed Alex's stethoscope that he swiped in their room & listened at the door until Simba came in. What are you doing? SHHH! quiet. Dad was looking for that. I know quiet this is good. Simba whispared. What's going on? I think there arguing over me. Nitro dropping the stethoscope on the floor. This is my fault. I should never listen to him at School. Who? asks Simba. This bully at School.

The next morning, Alex came into Nitro's room he was gone & looked on the floor. My stethoscope. He saw a note on Nitro's bed & Called Gia. Gia!? Gia came in. What is it honey? Our son ran away from Home. Alex sat on his bed. This is my fault. I yelled at him in the car. Gia held Alex. Honey it's not your fault. Yes it is. I told him that he was grounded. I know he just a boy but sometimes he doesn't listen. I was a bit harsh on him. There was a knock at the front door. It was the sheriff told then that he found him. Nitro got out of the car. Alex ran to him. NITRO! The sheriff started to talk. I found him in the Alley in downtown. Thank you so much for bringing back our son. Gia said. It's my pleasure Mam. Have a nice day. Alex looked at Nitro. Nitro I'm sorry I yelled at you in the car. I was a bit harsh. I guess I got it from my Father. He was alway's yelling & punishing me & I didn't know what I did wrong. I know your young & you did't know that you did something wrong & I apologize you so I'm taking back your punishment. Nitro cried. Really. Nitro hugged Alex & gave him back his XBox. Alex was feeling guilty what he did so he took Nitro & the kids out for ice-cream after school. The End.


End file.
